Black
Introduction Black & White is a strategy video game made by Lionhead Studios that was released in March 27, 2001 after 3 years of development. Designed by Peter Molyneux, the game has the premise of turning the player into a god, and in addition to that, have access to a Creature that can learn and replicate your actions as a player. Being a strategy video game, you will have to help manage the villages that believe in you, impress other villages to gain more area of influence, and teach your Creature to act as you desire. The player may choose how to achieve those goals using different approaches, then, the game will judge those approaches as being good or evil, changing the outcome of the action. The concept of good and evil As a player you have the power of making important decisions, not only by doing quests, but also in the way you interact with the mortal world. Depending on what you chose to do, the game will evaluate it as good or evil, and will behave differently. For example: If your creature throws a rock into a Building, the game will judge this as being evil and the villagers will run away and fear him. But if he casts a Food miracle into a village store, they will applaud it. Not only the behavior of the game changes, but also your looks and the environment inside your area of influence does. For example: '''If you're an evil god you'll see darker colors, with bats instead of doves and your temple will start turning red. If you're a good god, your land will have brighter colors and your temple will become white and slim. '''The creature and the player Being a god is no easy task, that's why the game offers you a little helper, your Creature! The player must choose between three starting creatures (Cow, Ape and Tiger) and then will have various opportunities to pick other creatures if he desired through his journey (Don't worry, your creature's stats will remain after picking a new one). Characteristics The Creature has it's own alignment, and can replicate most of the players actions and miracles. He has the main needs of sleeping and eating, also having to poo and drink. The Creature will get older with time, growing and learning less the more years he lives. He has health, strength, intelligence, fatness, velocity, growth rate and can also sense temperatures. Depending on what creature you have, he may naturally behave good or evil. Learning The player will be able to teach the creature how to perform certain tasks using various objects that the creature can identify. For example: The creature can differentiate between your villagers and enemy ones, so you can teach him to throw fireballs at enemy villagers, but heal yours. But that's just a basic example of what you can do with the creatures learning "Belief, Desire, Intention" scheme. Doing research for this article, I've found stories of creatures only pooping in rocks that they've thrown! Miracles and belief Placeholder 1 2 3 Gallery Information Game mechanics, options, where to buy (or download), graphic requirements, game versions, modding, community, etc... Sources (This is a write-down of all the places I've visited for info so far. I will organize this!) Wikipedia, Gamasutra, Giant Bomb, old-games, PCGamingWiki, StrategyWiki, MobyGames, Planetblack&white, bwgame, noctalis. Category:Black & White Category:Game __NONEWSECTIONLINK__